


Now Our Place in Time

by Barid (Finale)



Series: Reset the Clock [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Time Travel, de-aged team seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Barid
Summary: Madara would like to know why Tobirama stole two boys who were obviously Uchiha





	Now Our Place in Time

Two children who were blatantly Uchiha are half-hiding behind the albino bastard’s legs, and Madara is not willing to let it stand. He ignores Hashirama’s efforts to introduce him to his tiny pink haired daughter, or Mito’s glare as she protectively rests a hand on their sunny-haired son’s head, as well as the growls from the crimson fox cuddled in the boy’s arms. He focuses in on Tobirama, and the children he’d obviously stolen. 

Somehow. 

Ignoring the fact he knows none of his Clan’s children are missing, and that Hashirama would never allow Tobirama to bring kidnapped children to a peace meeting anyway.

“Return those two at once!” Madara snarls. 

“Excuse me?” Tobirama asks coldly, resting his hands on top of both now hiding children’s heads. The one looks like he could be Izuna’s miniature, and he has a bad feeling he’s going to need to have Words with his brother about sleeping with unknown women (again). 

“You obviously stole two of my clan’s children,” Madara says, puffing up. 

“You’re a dick,” the boy who doesn’t look like a miniature Izuna says. 

“Sai!” hisses the miniature Izuna. 

“You’re right, he’s probably more dickless than Dickless,” Sai amends. 

“Sai, I’m gonna feed you to Kurama!” shouts Hashirama’s son, making Mito rather inelegantly snort and  _ what?  _ “Stop saying that!” 

“Excuse me?” Madara asks, gaping at the eerily blank smile on this ‘Sai’s’ face. 

“I said, Sasuke is right. You probably aren’t a dick because you don’t have a dick,” Sai says, almost cheerfully.

“Stop saying Naruto is dickless,” the pink haired girl snaps, half lunging out of Hashirama’s hold, barely stopped by her father’s faster reflexes. “Dad let go I’m only going to punch Sai in the face once.”

“Sakura please don’t punch your cousin in the face,” Hashirama says with a sigh. “Also, Madara, Tobirama didn’t steal anyone’s children. Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Sasuke were found on Senju clan lands last year, all abandoned. Mito and I adopted Sakura and Naruto, Sasuke and Sai adopted Tobirama. You’d know that, if you ever responded to my requests for peace between our clans.”

“Don’t you mean Tobirama adopted them?” Izuna asks, leaning against a cousin’s supportive shoulder. He’s still nursing injuries from a bad blow Tobirama had given him a month earlier in a fight. Only an inch’s difference, and it would have killed his younger brother. 

“No, he really doesn’t,” Tobirama says, smiling a bit wryly. “They...latched onto me for lack of better terms, but they’re mine now.”

“They can’t be yours, they’re obviously Uchiha,” Madara says, studying both and watching the suddenly thoughtful looks on both boys faces warily. 

“How are they obviously Uchiha?” Tobirama asks, giving him a flat look. “I hate to break it to you Madara, but your clan is hardly the only group of people with pale skin and dark hair and eyes around. Neither of them has the Sharingan, so please explain how they are obviously Uchiha.”

“One looks like a mini-me,” Izuna points out.

“No they don’t,” Sakura pipes up. 

“Yeah Sasuke’s cuter,” Naruto agrees.

“You two aren’t helping,” Mito says, patting Sakura on her head as she steps next to Hashirama. Naruto is now holding his mother’s kimono, following after her. “Either way, just because you think they look like Uchiha doesn’t make them Uchiha, and seeing as you didn’t come squawking in about losing any children, I doubt they’re secretly members of your clan Uchiha.”

“Your face looks dumb, so I don’t think we’re related to you,” Sai adds. 

“ _ Sai _ ,” Tobirama scolds, but all of them miss Sasuke moving until it’s too late.

Madara feels his vision go white as a tiny foot slams right into his balls and he drops, not expecting an attack from someone whose head doesn’t even reach his hip. Sasuke immediately flees back to the protective cover of Tobirama’s legs, but no one else is moving, too stunned to react, except for….

“Awww, I wanted to do that~!” 

“Guess he does have a dick.” 

“Kick him in the face next time too Sasuke-kun!”

“Bringing the children may have been a mistake,” Hashirama says, giving a cheering Sakura a disapproving look. 

“No, I think it was a great idea,” snickers Toka, slipping a pouting Naruto a piece of candy and flashing Sasuke a small smile. 

(All four of the tiny time travelers have to bite back vicious grins at the sight of their third worst enemy wheezing on the ground from a kick to the balls. Next time, they all silently agree, Sakura would do the kicking, and it would be glorious destruction.)

**Author's Note:**

> This has the possibility of getting more if people are interested, including how exactly Team Seven ended up in the past, how Sasuke and Sai successfully got themselves adopted by Tobirama, and why Sakura and Naruto got adopted by Hashirama and Mito. 
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr at barid-bel-medar.tumblr.com
> 
> Edit: If you want to find the future parts, I advise subscribing to the series itself, which will be a series of one-shots/short fics in this universe


End file.
